english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Gregg Berger
Greggory "Gregg" Berger (born December 10, 1950 in St. Louis, Missouri) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Agent K in Men in Black: The Series, Eeyore in Kingdom Hearts II, Grimlock in The Transformers, Mysterio and Kraven the Hunter in Spider-Man, Odie in The Garfield Show and The Gromble in Aaahh!!! Real Monsters. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *ABC Weekend Specials (1986-1988) - William Little *All-New Dennis the Menace (1993) - Additional Voices *Batman: The Animated Series (1995) - Rosie (ep67) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009-2011) - Creature King (ep61), Hammertoes (ep61), Mob Boss (ep16) *Batman Beyond (1999-2000) - Computer (ep7), Dispatch Agent (ep33), Golem Controller (ep4), Pilot (ep27) *Beethoven (1994) - Additional Voices *Capitol Critters (1995) - Additional Voices *Casper (1996) - Additional Voices *Codename: Kids Next Door (2002) - Hotline Voice (ep1) *Disney's Bonkers (1993-1994) - Additional Voices *Disney's Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1990) - Additional Voices *Disney's Goof Troop (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's Lloyd in Space (2001-2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's Quack Pack (1996) - Additional Voices *Disney's Raw Toonage (1992) - Additional Voices *Disney's Recess (1997-1998) - Astronaut (ep24), Robotic Santa (ep24), Additional Voices *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's Wuzzles (1985) - Additional Voices *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1994-1997) - Cornfed *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1984-1986) - Additional Voices *Galtar and the Golden Lance (1985) - Additional Voices *Gargoyles (1995) - Leo (ep42) *Grim & Evil (2002) - Bailiff (ep10), FBI Agent (ep10), Man#1 (ep10) *I Am Weasel (1997) - Mr. Draftsman (ep1), Worker#1 (ep1), Workman (ep1) *Johnny Bravo (1997) - Announcer (ep6), Guy#3 (ep9), Guy in Crowd (ep6), Man Next to Scientist (ep9), Scientist#2 (ep9) *Men in Black: The Series (2000) - Agent K (ep37) *Pound Puppies (1987) - Additional Voices *Pound Puppies (2010) - Additional Voices *Rocket Power (1999) - Desk Clerk (ep6), Doug Dullard (ep6) *Rugrats (1993-2002) - Dr. Prescott (ep60), Groom (ep32), Guard (ep154), Laughing Golfer (ep154), Marco (ep60), Metalitron (ep60), Minister (ep32), Pirate (ep154), Plumber (ep32), Security (ep79) *Spider-Man (1995) - Quentin Beck/Mysterio, Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2012) - Citizen (eps92-93), Kalani, Rebel (eps92-93) *Star Wars Rebels (2016) - Kalani (ep35) *Static Shock (2001) - Game Show Host (ep12) *Superman: The Animated Series (1997-1998) - Agent#2 (ep42), Manager (ep35) *The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda (1990) - Additional Voices *The Angry Beavers (1997-1998) - Announcer (ep3), Announcer (ep8), Announcer (ep13), Announcer (ep14), Bear (ep4), Bill Licking, Emcee (ep26), Farmer#1 (ep26), Mr. Man (ep14), Narrator (ep18), Newsperson (ep2), Quarterback (ep3), Reporter (ep4), Reporter (ep14), Tour Guide (ep8) *The Brothers Flub (1999) - Additional Voices *The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor (1996) - Additional Voices *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2003-2004) - Bookworm (ep6), Lawyer (ep17), Root Rot (ep17) *The Jetsons (1985) - Additional Voices *The Littles (1983-1984) - Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls (1999-2003) - Bad Guy#1 (ep53), FBI Agent (ep53), Truant Officer (ep14) *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1997) - Captain Rossanov (ep49), Guard (ep49) *The Smurfs (1987-1989) - Additional Voices *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1999-2000) - Narrator (ep46), Veterinarian#1 (ep51), Washday (Jack Webb; ep48) *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1996) - Additional Voices *The Wild Thornberrys (1998-1999) - Doctor (ep19), Lemke (ep22), Lion (ep1), Warthog (ep1), Water Buffalo (ep19) *The Zeta Project (2002) - Agent (ep25) *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1991) - Additional Voices *Where's Waldo? (1991) - Additional Voices *Xyber 9: New Dawn (2001) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Disney's Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade (2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) - Eeyore *G.I. Joe: The Movie (1987) - Motorviper *Garfield's Fun Fest (2008) - Odie *Garfield's Pet Force (2009) - Odie/'Odious' *Lego: The Adventures of Clutch Powers (2010) - Rock Powers, Watch Commander *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) - Mr. Anderson, Shopper *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) - Hank Prince/'Zorak' 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Visitors From Outer Space (1998) - Barber, Fat Man, Food Fight Wallah 'Movies' *Disney's Recess: School's Out (2001) - Tech#1 *Garfield Gets Real (2007) - Odie, Hale, Shecky *Inside Out (2015) - Additional Voices *Monsters University (2013) - Additional Voices *The Rugrats Movie (1998) - Circus TV Announcer *Trolls (2016) - ADR Loop Group 'Shorts' *Disney•Pixar Riley's First Date? (2015) - Additional Voices *What A Cartoon! (1996) - Bear (ep26), Cat#2 (ep29), Dog (ep26), Man (ep29), Priest (ep26) 'Web Animation' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Legacy (2014) - Kalani (ep4) Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland (1989) - Equestrian Master Video Games 'Video Games' *Age of Empires III (2005) - Frederick the Great *Age of Empires III: The WarChiefs (2006) - Frederick the Great, Additional Voices *Blazing Dragons (1996) - Additional Voices *Bruce Lee: Quest of the Dragon (2002) - Additional Voices *Brütal Legend (2009) - Glitter Fists, Ratguts *Call of Duty (2003) - Sergeant Moody, Additional Voices *Call of Duty: United Offensive (2004) - Sergeant Moody, Additional Voices *Desperate Housewives: The Game (2006) - Additional Voices *Dishonored (2012-2013) - Street Speaker *Disney's Chicken Little (2005) - Additional Voices *Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure (2003) - Kerchak *Disney's Ready for Math with Pooh (1997) - Eeyore *Disney's Treasure Planet (2002) - Additional Voices *Disney Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) - Additional Voices *Emperor: Battle for Dune (2001) - Executive Council *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Fallout Tactics (2001) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate (1998) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Icewind Dale (2000) - Everard, Additional Voices *Gabriel Knight 3: Blood of the Sacred, Blood of the Damned (1999) - Abbé Arnaud, Roman Soldier *Ground Control (2000) - Paladin Magnus, Additional Voices *Guild Wars: Factions (2006) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Halo Wars (2009) - Captain James Gregory Cutter, Additional Voices *James Cameron's Avatar: The Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Eeyore *Legacy of Kain: Defiance (2003) - Turel *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006) - Attuma, Galactus, Thing *Microsoft Flight (2012) - Additional Voices *Quest for Glory: Shadows of Darkness (1993) - Dmitri Ivanov *Sacrifice (2000) - Additional Voices *Shadow of Rome (2005) - Barca, Additional Voices *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Edge of Time (2011) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (2010) - Additional Voices *Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly (2002) - Hunter, Ripto, Additional Voices *Spyro: Year of the Dragon (2000) - Hunter *Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! (1999) - Alaric the Wizard, Bartle the Wizard, Beaky the Breezebuilder, Farmer Applebee, Farmer Barleycorn, Farmer GreenBeene, Farmer John, Fisher the Breezebuilder, Gobble the Breezebuilder, Hunter the Cheetah, Hydrar the WaterWizard, Murgen the Wizard, Ripto, Snoozle the WaterWizard, Squawk the Breezebuilder, The Alchemist *Star Wars: Bounty Hunter (2002) - Alien Thug#1, Senator Trell, Wounded Man *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns (2002) - Confederacy Trooper *Star Wars: Jar Jar's Journey: Adventure Book (1999) - Battle Droid, Ishi Tib *Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) - Merchant 1, Rax Joris, Rockettrooper Officer, Stormtrooper 2 *Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) - Bespin Cop 1, Shadow Trooper 1, Stormtrooper 2 *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Deadeye Duncan, Matton Dasol *Star Wars: Obi-Wan (2001) - Plo Koon, Battle Droid Infantry, Male Citizen 2 *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles (2000) - Darth Maul, Goliath Droid, Plo Koon, Thug 2 *Star Wars Episode I: Racer (1999) - Cy Yunga, Jinn Reeso, Wan Sandage *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999) - Battle Droid, Coruscant Guard, Darth Maul, Mat Rags, Race Fan *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II: The Rise of the Witch-king (2006) - Additional Voices *The Scorpion King: Rise of the Akkadian (2002) - Dice Man#1, Jesup *Transformers: Devastation (2015) - Grimlock, Longhaul *Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (2012) - Grimlock *Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark (2014) - Grimlock, Lockdown *Uncharted: Drake's Fortune (2007) - Mercenaries *Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (2009) - Serbian Soldiers *Wacky Races: Crash & Dash (2008) - Commentator *Wacky Races starring Dastardly and Muttley (2001) - Narrator *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices *X-Men: The Official Game (2006) - Beast/Hank McCoy, Additional Voices *X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) - Fred Dukes/Blob 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits (2003) - Samson *Dark Cloud 2 (2003) - Borneo, Jurak *Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy (2011) - Jecht *Dissidia Final Fantasy (2009) - Jecht *Final Fantasy X (2001) - Jecht *Final Fantasy X-2 (2003) - Jecht *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Resident *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Dave *Gothic 3 (2006) - Additional Voices *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Eeyore *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (2004) - The Pain *Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City (2012) - Harley, Nemesis Theme Park Attractions *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1999) - Eeyore Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (152) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (14) *Years active on this wiki: 1983-2016. Category:American Voice Actors